7 Deadly Sins
by Torachan212
Summary: I kinda got this idea for a story after watching Seven It doesn't follow the movie in any way. I'm sorry if this is the wrong category to submit it to : Please be kind but open when commenting. If you like this please visit my deviantart site.


Gluttony rolled out of the fast food restaurant, squeezing his obese body through the double doors with some difficulty, while trying not to let go of the five extra large bags of food under his arm, and stuffing his five chinned mouth with a triple hamburger, with extra bacon, extra cheese, no lettuce and double mayo with his other hand. He smacked his fat greased lips in delight. A hamburger wasn't a hamburger if it had any of those so called tomatoes or even worse, lettuce. He hated them with a passion, and a simple thought of them existing on his sandwich, made him shudder with disgust; the multiple rolls of fat jiggled for a minute or so before coming to a stop again. All kinds of vegetables were on his "NO" list. They filled his stomach too quickly, and gave him no satisfaction whatsoever from eating it. He shuddered again and his body jiggled as well. He noted absently that they seemed to jiggle more and more lately, but he pushed the thought away, just like you would do with an annoying fly that was buzzing by your ear. He smeared his stubby little fingers on the front of his already greased shirt, that despite being the xxxl size, couldn't fit his enormous body properly; it strained from pressure in all the places, and on the seven rolls of fat that were visible on his stomach. He took another mouthful of his hamburger and heaved his body towards his car. He hated when the drive through was closed. He considered complaining to the management and tell them to hurry and hire more people, so that the drive through was always open, but he decided once again not to, it simply required too much effort on his part, and he was feeling more and more tired lately. It was hard for him to walk these two feet from the door to the car but for this heavenly food he was willing to sacrifice himself. The car groaned under his weight and sank down a few inches more to the ground. He already had to get the back seat behind him removed and the front seat repositioned, which cost him quite a penny but at least now he had plenty of stomach room. He positioned the five bags of hamburgers and fries on the seat next to him, some for the one mile drive home, the rest in case he got hungry during the night. Having finished his hamburger, he dived his hand into the fry bag and stuffed them into his mouth, smacking loudly and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. With his free hand he started the engine ignoring the beggar who sat across from the entrance with a small metal cup and a strange gleam in his eyes. If it was up to him, he would have all of those weirdoes removed from the streets. If there was anything that spoiled his appetite slightly it was people like that beggar. Fortunately the slight ruining of his appetite never lasted very long. The unfaltering gaze of the beggar made him nervous, sending a quick bang of fear across his heart. He reached quickly for the next hamburger as he drove away, never glancing in his rearview mirror, because he was afraid of seeing those strange eyes still looking at him.

Envy watches the man as he half walked; half heaved himself out of the restaurant. He felt disgust for the man, but was envious as more. The man may have been disgustingly obese, stupid and ignorant but at least he had a home, clothes, something to keep him warm at night and always had enough to eat. He had nothing; he slept in parks, on benches, in wet, dirty cardboard boxes. His clothes were torn and patched in various places. He was always cold when the chill would begin and had to depend on stranger's sympathy for a few bills to have something to eat and drink. The fat man never gave him anything. Not even a dime or nickel, even though Envy knew he had it, more than that, he always had a lot of money on him, in case he needed more food, Envy guessed. He envied him that he never had to worry about tomorrow; each night was the same, each night the man would leave without giving him any change at all. His body was growing weaker and weaker. He looked at the youth slouching against the wall, wearing baggy jeans that slipped down his behind half way. How he wished he had the strength of the youth across the street. Things would have been better for him, he could find a job, get money, rent a room…but alas things weren't meant to be like that apparently. Sighing as he got up, he reflected on what to do next. He had the sudden urge to follow the fat man home. The first time he followed him, it was curiosity, to discover what kind of man he was. Then he would go there, just to feed his envy. The urge didn't come often, but when it did, he couldn't resist it. His mind made up he started walking in the direction of the fat man's house.

Sloth readjusted his falling pants and for the fifteenth time in the past two minutes, wished he had a car. He hated the bus, but hated walking even more. He cursed his mother again for nagging at him again about getting a job. If she'd just shut up for five minutes! She wouldn't stop, so he had to roll off the couch where he was sleeping comfortably, until she came nagging. What he usually ended up doing was to take a bus around the town, and sleep. When he came back, he would tell her like always that he looked but didn't get anywhere. She always bought I and it gave him a day or two of peace before she'd come nagging again. His body itched, and he knew he should finally take a shower, but he was simply too lazy to do so. He thought angrily about all the shows he would miss because of his mother, and he kicked the wall angrily. A sound of a woman's high heels clicking came up from behind him; he turned his head to watch her approach. She left him breathless and was gone before he could do anything.

Lust was indeed a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a revealing red dress, that accented her breasts, and hugged her firm behind, all topped off with a pair of elegant high heels. Her long, blond hair gleamed in the light, and her emerald green eyes shone with what could be mistaken for a mischievous glint, was in reality a cold, green ice. Her walk alone left men drooling, but it was her body that left them, defenseless and at her mercy. She noticed the youth's stare but passed him without a glace. She knew she'd earn nothing from him. But soon she felt a new pair of eyes seizing her up and down. She smiled to herself, as she swung her hips a little harder. She eyed him as he approached her and noted his briefcase and a stripped, tie suit. He was quite good looking, and his hair was neatly trimmed back. A young executive, she guessed as she smiled at him invitingly; they were usually loaded with cash. This wouldn't be a wasted night after all.

Greed was an impatient young man, he wanted everything and he wanted it now. No matter what the cost, he would have it. If he had to walk over dead bodies, chances are he would, but would have someone else do the dirty work for him. As a beginning business man, he made decent money but he wanted more, much more. He wanted promotions, he wanted to get higher, and he wanted to be on top. He wanted money, a lot of money. And when he had that, he wanted even more money. He hit a goldmine in the form of his fiancé. A shy, timid girl, with reddish-orange hair and freckles on her face, she didn't get as much attention and was pleasantly surprised when he started to pay her flattering interest. He didn't care so much about her as much as he did about the fortune she would inherit from her old man, after he died. And although old pops looked pretty good for his age, Greed was hoping that he wouldn't last very long. The old man didn't seem very happy at their engagement and told them so. Greed ignored him figuring it was just an empty threat at the old man's part. But when his fiancé announced that her father cut her out of his will, blood boiled in his veins. Angrily he told her that the engagement was off, and left the shocked girl behind, slamming the door shut behind him as he left. If there was no money involved, he sure as hell had no intention of marrying her. As he walked the streets he wondered what to do next. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he handled it badly. He blew her off when he should have told her that it didn't matter, and that they'd still get married, they'd just have to keep it quiet. Then wait till pops changed the will again and then stall long enough till he died off from some disease. He'd just have to fix it tomorrow he'd show up with flowers and with black lines under his eyes. He grinned, the chick was easy to fool, and she would buy it easily. But that could wait till tomorrow, he'd give her time to calm down, he didn't like them all crying and hysterical. They were too clingy for me when they were like that. He would rather have them angry because once they got it out of their system; they were calmer and more rational. But now he needed a release of his own. His eyes fell on the woman who came to his view as he turned the corner. He noted the long, blond hair, the revealing dress that didn't bother to hide the fine body it covered. He licked his lips involuntarily and he could swear he saw a flicker of a smile on her face but then she assumed the same indifferent look as before. His mind made up he followed her, catching up with her as he seized her up and down openly. She didn't tell him to stop.

Sloth watched as the woman and the young stiff in the suit depart towards the darkness. At least someone was getting it tonight. From the corner of his eye, he sensed a new presence. He turned to eye the stranger. He looked to be anywhere between early sixties to seventy at most. His hair was silvery white and cut military short. His mustache was neatly trimmed, and apart from that, he was neatly shaved. There was not much to tell about his clothes, because of the grey raincoat he wore, buttoned all the way up. Sloth noted that the man was looking at the blond and the young stiff walking away together. His face was passive and unmoved; his eyebrows seemed to move close together before relaxing again. He moved his glance over and stared directly at Sloth, who blushed involuntarily. He couldn't help it, there was something so fatherly about that look, and it made him feel ashamed for just standing there. He lowered his eyes and stared at his shoes for a minute or two before lifting his eyes again, but the silver haired man was gone. Sloth looked around uncomfortably before slowly starting to shuffle his feet home. He had some things to think about. Oddly enough, he didn't mind walking home anymore.

Pride's face may have seemed unmoved, but on the inside there was turmoil of confused feelings. He ran into by pure chance, just before the rascal approached the blonde. He sighed inwardly. He warned his daughter when he heard of the engagement. He told her that her fiancé only cared about the money, but she wouldn't listen. He cut her out of the will to teach her a lesson. He wasn't planning on changing it, just scaring some sense into her, so that she'd see what her fiancé really cared about. Just as he predicted, he dumped her the minute he heard she wouldn't have any money. And it seemed from what he was seeing that he moved on pretty quickly he thought as his glance moved after the blond and his ex-soon-to-be-father-in-law, disappearing into the darkness of the night. He didn't want her to get hurt, he just wanted her to learn a lesson here, and if it had to be painful, then it happened. He wouldn't call her yet, even though he knew she must be suffering badly. Pride would wait for her to come to him. She'd come back soon enough, she took after her mother; no spirit whatsoever to stand up for themselves in neither one. His glance strayed to the other side and fell on the youth in baggy pants who was staring at him for the past few minutes. He fixed the youth with a stare, at which the youth had the decency to blush in embarrassment and lower his head. Pride felt a chill down his spine, it was too cold for him, or maybe he was simple getting too old for this kind of weather. Setting a brisk pace he started off towards his house.

Wrath no longer felt like crying, instead anger settled in and took over. She paced angrily around her small apartment. How dared he do this to her? She'd shown him. He would pay for this. She was tired of how he would treat her. Enough was enough. She dressed quickly and left the house after carefully locking the doors behind her. Some habits didn't change no matter how angry you are. She walked quickly, unsure whether he would be in the house or not. If he wasn't, she couldn't run into him in the middle of the driveway, she would just lose her courage. Her breath came in quick short bursts as she got closer to the house. But it was dark, no lights, no one was home. She took out the spare key and slowly walked in. The house was deathly quiet. She moved around slow at first then picking up her pace, so that he wouldn't catch her in the middle of the living room. She grabbed the metal poker from next to the fireplace and ran upstairs to his bedroom. She slid behind the door, gripping the poker in her sweating hands. She'd wait, she could wait all night. No spirit huh? She would show him her spirit.

Greed followed the beauty up to her apartment, a pleasant three story building that fortunately had no doorman. She already took off her shoes, and as she stepped in the middle of her bedroom, she turned around to face him. In one move the dress was gone, and to his pleasant surprise, she wore nothing underneath it. He grinned as she pulled him closer by his tie; he liked a woman who didn't waste any time.

Pride inserted the key into the lock and turned it, stepping in through the doorway and closing the door behind him quickly, before the cold air could get in. Shrugging off his coat, he walked over briskly towards the fireplace to light it. But when he reached for the poke, to his annoyance it wasn't there. He could swear that he left it there, just this morning. Sighting, he slowly made his way up the stairs, to look for the missing poker, which he probably left by the other fireplace in his bedroom and simple forgotten that he had done so. As he placed his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open, he had no idea that it would be the last thing he would ever do.

Sloth entered the house silently, and tip-toed back to his room in the basement. He sank down slowly on the couch and started thinking. It was something entirely new to him; he wasn't sure if it would be any useful to him, but he would have to find out. With that said, he leaned back against his couch, and got lost in thought for a very long time.

Lust got off the bed leisurely, casting a lazy look at her companion, who slept soundly in the bed. The drug she slipped into his drink would keep him asleep for at least another hour or so, but she didn't want to take chances with that. She gathered her clothes quickly, and bundled them in a bag. She stepped over to the shelf, and reached behind the potted plant where she hid her little video camera. She was pleased with the quality of it, and turned around to smirk at the sleeping form. He had let her play him like the idiot he was, at first she was a little afraid but now she could see that he was no smarter than anyone one of the others before him. She reached into her backpack, which she had hidden under the bed before, and took out a set of new clothes, that resembled nothing compared to the ones she had on before. She dumped the bag with the old clothes in the backpack and took out her handy little laptop. In a matter of minutes, she had an identical copy of the CD she took out of the camera. Then she took out a pre-typed note and placed with the CD on his clothes were he was sure to notice it. She flipped through his wallet, taking down all his info, and place of work. She also found a nice thick wad of bills which she pocketed easily, and then neatly wiped anything she could have touched. With the backpack in hand, she turned at the door and blew the sleeping form a fake kiss and closed the door. You're going to wish you've never met me love, she thought and then disappeared into the night.

The sound of the front door opening startled Wrath. He came back sooner than she expected him to. But it was just as well, no time to cool down, no time to get scared. That's how she liked it. She could hear him shuffling around downstairs, moving back and forth. How much longer would it take? He was making her wait again, just like he always did. She'd wait; he took her love away from her, her love left because of him. It was time for him to pay for all he has done. She'd make him pay, for all those years of misery; she would have her revenge finally. As she heard his footsteps, her heart started to race again, repositioning the poker in her sweaty hands, she gripped it tighter and raised it above her head. The door swung open, the silver haired man walked in. Now! Before he turns around! Before the courage disappears! She swung it hard, right on top of his head. He came down easily, crumbled after the first blow; the second one just sent more blood flying, spraying it all over the walls and her clothes. And then it was over, he was gone, dead, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. But she didn't feel as happy as she though she would. She felt…empty…She let go of the poker, letting it slide through her clammy hands to the ground next to her. She sank down on her knees next to him. Still warm, yet so dead. Her hands trembled and she tried folding them over her lap, but it wouldn't stop the trembling. She wished she was five again, mommy was still alive, but she was gone now, and so was he. She was all alone…Shivering she walked over him carefully and made her way downstairs. She reached for the phone, and called the police. Then she sat down calmly in the kitchen chair and waited for them to show up, when they would, she'd tell them everything that happened.

Greed woke up with a headache; rubbing his forehead, he turned his head to discover that his companion was already gone. He smiled broadly and stretched. She not only turned out to be quite a lot of fun, even more than he expected, but also smart enough to be gone by the time he would be up. No point of them both being uncomfortable. This way was much easier. He figured that the place was rented for the night, and her quick disappearance only confirmed it. He would have been gone long before her, if it wasn't for the fact that he was really tired. It was as if his head just touched the pillows, and he was gone. Not that it really mattered. He would go now. He reached for his clothes and his fingers touched a CD with a small note attached to it. Slightly puzzled, he turned on the night light to read it. "It was fun love; I have a feeling you're going to hear from me soon again." He laughed and threw it carelessly on the floor. It was quite unlikely that they'd ever see each other again. He looked at it closely one more time. "P.S. play the CD before you leave. It should explain some things." Puzzled even more than before, he looked around the room for a TV. He found one in the living room and inserted the CD. He examined the note curiously; he didn't get it as to why it was type up, as if she had it all ready before he showed up. The noises coming from the TV made him look up and he felt blood draining from his face. She taped it, she taped them fucking. The fucking bitch taped the whole damn thing! He noted furiously that she managed to keep her face in the shadows or turned away, but his appeared very clearly more than once. He hoped in vain that the quality was too poor so that there was at least a slight shadow of doubt that it was him, but the quality was very good and the sound too, for that matter. He slammed his fist down angrily. Now he understood why she insisted on leaving the lights on and closing the blinds. And he like a complete idiot went along, stupidly thinking that she just liked it that way. Fuming quietly he ejected the CD and started to get dressed. He wrapped up his things and after making sure that no evidence that could point to his presence remained, he left quietly and made his way outside. He looked at the fatal CD in his hand, and after a moments thought, he crushed it angrily in his hands and scattered the remains as he walked. This wasn't over, he didn't care how long he would have to wait, he'd find her and he would make his move.

Gluttony breathed a little easier once he made his way with his car into the parking space in front of his house. He felt a bit bitter, now that he didn't have to look at that horrible beggar anymore. Relaxing his bulging body and got more comfortable. It was his nightly ritual whenever he went out to get his food, he wouldn't go into the house right away, instead he would spent some time in the car, eating his food and looking at the sleeping neighborhood. He tried to relax, but for some reason he couldn't. His heart beat was accelerated and his chest was hurting strangely. He experienced it before, but ignored it and it usually went away after a while, coming back occasionally. He didn't bother going to a doctor, because they were all idiots. He went to one years ago, when he was nineteen, and the dumbass told him that he had to go on a diet and exercise otherwise he wouldn't live very long. Doctors! They all wanted to tell you how to live. Well he was having none of it. No one was going to tell him how to live, especially not what to eat. Minutes passed, but the pain wasn't stopping, it was just getting worse. Slowly he heaved his enormous body out of his car, and grabbing the bags with the remaining food in his arms, he slowly wobbled towards his front door. He didn't bother taking out his keys, since he had left the door unlocked. It was more convenient that way, and he never locked it when he went to get food, which was really the only reason why he ever left the house. With his arms full, he only had to use his elbow to open the door and didn't have to set the bags down and have to take his keys out. His breath was coming a little too fast, and the pain was only getting worse. He fumbled with the door knob, he had to get inside, and he'd be safe there. His heart was racing now, and the pain getting even worse. It hurt so much, why wouldn't it stop?! His whole body shook and he was covered in sweat. His clammy, fat little hand finally managed to swing open the door open but instead of walking through, he froze at the doorsteps. He could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back. He turned around as fast as his body would let him and stared at the beggar's face once again. He was standing on the other side of the street, and for another few seconds, Gluttony stared into those strange, gleaming eyes. He knew now, the beggar was death itself, and he had come to kill him and take his soul away with him. His hands trembled even harder, and the bags slipped our of his hands, his chest felt as if it was about to explode, he clutched feverishly, grabbing at his last straws of life and then toppled forward, making the whole ground shake from the impact. He gasped one last time and then everything went black.

Envy made his way through the sleeping neighborhood, keeping an eye out for any patrolling squad cars. The few time that he wasn't careful enough, the vicious kicks he received were enough to teach him to stay away from well lit streets and grow a pair of eyes on the back of his head. He knew they only picked on him, because he was a beggar. If he was dressed normally, and was shaved and cut, they'd probably wish him a goodnight as they passed him by, but instead they gave him bruises and shaky ribs. The last few meters, he melted into the shadows, so that he wouldn't alert the fat man to his coming presence. He noted the fat man's obvious distress, and felt a pang of curiosity as to why. It wasn't as if he had anything to fret about. He had a warm place to live, money and enough to eat as well he thought with a wry smile. The sudden noise startled him and he looked up to see the fat man heaving himself out of the car, earlier than usual, which only confirmed his belief that the fat man was worried about something. His curiosity spiked even more; he stepped forward a bit, more than he usually dared. He froze, when suddenly the fat man stopped at his door and turned around. For a few seconds, and what seemed like hours, Envy stared into the eyes of the fat man. He couldn't move, to save his life, he was rooted to the spot. He watched as the fat man's face changed from surprise to pure terror; he watched spellbound as the fat man clutched feverishly at his chest and then toppled forward. The ground shook underneath his feet, but he still could not move, his eyes fixed on the mountain of meat, dressed in clothes. Hesitantly he stepped closer, but nothing happened. He moved a few steps more, but the fat man did not stir. Cautiously he came close, till he was standing right next to the fat man. Tenderly he tried to find some kind of pulse among the rolls of fat on the neck, but to no avail. The body was completely still, not even the smallest sign of life; the fat man was dead. Envy stood hesitantly, pondering his options. It was obvious now, the fat man was gone, and nothing would help now. He couldn't call the police, he'd get arrested and thrown into jail, and he already knew what waited for him there. His only option was to leave, leave before anyone else arrived. His eyes rested on the fat man's body one last time; as much as he hated him, he was the only constant thing all this time. His eyes widened, and for a second he hesitated. The dead fat man's wallet was half visible, sticking out of the rear back pocket. Envy's fingers twitched restlessly. Gingerly he wrapped his fingers into his sleeve and slipped the wallet out. His fingers widened, and his knees buckled. He was holding more money in his hands that he could ever hope for. He did not only expect to find that much, with it he could start anew again. A fresh start he was begging for all these years finally came. He thought of his hidden treasure, sawn into the inside of his torn shirt. His only proof of his true identity, he was hiding it, awaiting his chance. Hurriedly he slipped the wallet back into the fat man's rear pocket, and with a last look around, he slipped into the night once again.

Daily Town Newspaper

September 4th "450 pound man dies"

Michael Ford, 28 was found dead by one of his neighbors last night. Ford, who weighted 450 pounds at the time of his death, was found on the doorsteps of his house, at 11:07 pm. His death was ruled as a massive heart attack and death was to be instantaneous. Doctors say that it's a miracle that Ford survived to this age considering how he lived, without a thought to his health or lifestyle. The police cannot say whether or not there was a robbery present. The deceased's wallet had a few bills in it, and his front door was open. Apparently it was his habit to leave the door unlocked when he went to purchase his supply of fast food items, which he did every two days or so, the neighbors said. Ford lived alone, and had no family; both of his parents have died when he was eighteen years old. For procedures sake, the police interviewed Jonathan Beyens, 31 who was the only person visiting from out of town. His appearance attracted the police's attention, because Beyens looked too thin, and sickly. The only healthy part of him that seemed to look healthy was his eyes which gleamed brightly. Beyens, who just recovered from a serious illness, came to this town to recover and relax. The police have interviewed a few more witnesses, but in the end the death was ruled to be from natural cause and the case was closed.

"Seventeen year old gassed to death"

A tragic accident last night, led to a death of Jeremy Adams, 17. The youth left his house last night to look for a job. His mother, a hospital nurse, left about an hour later, for an emergency shift at the hospital. Sometime after she had left, Jeremy had come home and retired to his room in the basement, and then fell asleep on the couch. It is unknown when the gas leak appeared, but it was found in one of the basement pipes. The Adams's home had a gas leakage detector, but unfortunately it was located on the ground level and there was none in the basement. Jeremy's mother came home and was alerted by the alarm going off. Jeremy died in his sleep, and did not suffer. He and his mother lived alone in the house.

September 5 "Family disagreement turns to murder"

A family disagreement between father and daughter about her choice of fiancé led to a tragedy. Luis Roffel, 64 felt his daughter Julia Roffel, 23 was making a huge mistake when she placed her love interests. Since she wouldn't listen to him, Luis decided to cut her out of his will, hoping to prove that the fiancé only cared about the money. This proved to be true, according to Julia, who overcome with anger and sadness, blamed his departure on her father. She sneaked into her father's home, and when he came back, she dealt him two blows to the head with a metal poker. Death was instant after the first blow, the doctors ruled. Realizing what she had done, she called the police right after, and turned herself in without a struggle. She has no other family, and her mother died when Julia was just a child. She also refused to reveal the name of her ex-fiancé.

September 28 "Blackmail gone bad"

Around 1:30 am today, an elderly neighbor was alarmed by sounds of a struggle and fighting coming from the flat above her. She knew that Lillian Maxwell, 23 lived there, and occupied the flat alone. She phoned the police, but hearing the fighting getting worse, she woke up her eighteen year old grandson, who grabbed his baseball bat and run up to Maxwell's flat. As he arrived at the door, the noises were muffled. Making a split second decision, he broke down the door and found the house completely trashed. He ran into the living room to find Lillian Maxwell being choked by a young man with short black hair. Seeing that Maxwell was already was turning blue, the grandson swung his bat, hitting the strangler across the back, causing him to let go of Maxwell, who fell backward, gasping for air. The grandson then held the attacker down till the police arrived on the scene. The attacker was identified as Matthew Coover, 25 a young business man, and the mysterious ex-fiancé of the unfortunate Julia Roffel, who killed her father in anger about two and a half weeks ago, and is still awaiting trial. The motive for the attack was unclear at first, since Coover refused to speak, but after a man stepped forward and made a statement, all was clear. The man admitted to having sex with Maxwell, and was unpleasantly surprised to later find her gone, and a copy of their night adventure burned on a CD for him. She was blackmailing him ever since, with breaks in between. A search of Maxwell's house revealed multiple copies of the CDs, with seven different men, among them one featuring Coover. With that out in the open, the motive was obvious, and Coover was charged with attempted murder with intent to kill and a few smaller charges. Maxwell was charged with numerous blackmail charges and held in prison hospital till her throat wounds and bruises have healed.

In the end…

Gluttony was buried in the local graveyard. A special coffin had to be made to hold his enormous body. Since not even six people could lift it, or carry it for that matter, a special mini-lift was used to load the coffin into the car, and then loaded into the ground. Since he had no family know, his funeral was attended by a priest and the lift worker. About a week later, a member of a distant family arrived, collected the money that was left, promptly sold all the furniture and the house, and left never to be seen again.

Sloth was buried in the local graveyard as well, but it was a different one from the one Gluttony had. His was attended by his sobbing mother and a few of the closest neighbors who came to support her emotionally. After his death, she threw herself into her work, and was soon promoted to head nurse for her hard work. She married again after a few years, to a gentle and loving man.

Pride was buried next to his wife, quickly and quietly, with as little media involvement as possible. The matter was hushed up, and soon the media and the newspapers lost their interest in it, and abandoned it to pursue fresher topics.

Wrath was put on trial for first degree murder, but due to the fact that it was a crime of passion, and because she had pleaded guilty, the judge looked at her case with a more favorable eye, that he normally would have. Her lawyers worked their magic, and her mental abuse by her father, and lack of mother influence in her life, turned into mental instability which saved her from prison, and she was placed into a mental institution instead.

Lust was charged with several charges of blackmail, but in the end they made a deal with her. She would plead guilty and for that she would receive a suspended sentence of fifteen years, and also she had to pay back all the seven men back, from what she took from them those last three years. All copies of the videos were destroyed, although rumors floated that a copy or two still existed somewhere.

Greed earned himself a fifty five year sentence for attempted murder, with minimum thirty five to be served before he could be eligible for the parole.

Gluttony's grave was vandalized, and his tombstone kicked over and his name scratched out. On Halloween, kids come over there, to tell scary stories about the fat man that died.

Envy lived comfortably, and happy until one night, when he was stabbed in the back by a beggar, just like he used to be before. Death was merciful at least; the knife went straight through his heart.

Sloth's mother visited his grave less and less. The gentle and loving husband she married turned out to be short tempered after he would come back from work. To avoid his abusive manner, she sought escape from the town, and never came back. She sent her lawyer with bodyguards to fetch him the divorce papers.

Greed's good looks made him quite popular among the prisoners, not in a good way. Soon after he arrived there, in prison terms, he was forced into being someone's bitch. One day after the daily count came up one short; the guard found him hanging from a noose made of bed sheets, dangling from the top bunk.

Pride's grave did not know peace for long, attacked by grave robbers, who sold his body to medical students. His skeleton honored room 249A with its presence. Oddly enough, the body of his wife was untouched, and her skeleton the only thing remaining after all those years of being there.

Wrath died quietly, without much fuss. The nurse found her one morning in her bed, dead. Apparently she died in her sleep of unknown causes at thirty seven. The nurses' missed her quite a bit. She was an ideal patient, quiet and mild. She tried very hard to please the staff, and could be seen very often, sliding along the walls of the hall or looking out the window at the park, clutching her stuffed bear, which she loved to cuddle.

Repaying all the money she had blackmailed over the last three years, left Lust in financial ruin. With barely any to support herself, she turned to alcohol to drown her misery. When that lost its effect, she turned to drugs as well. After a week of not seeing her, her landlord came knocking on the door. He received no answer and a foul smell met his nose. Alarmed he contacted the police. She was buried quickly to avoid new fresh media interest.

The END


End file.
